Random Oneshots Of Keroanne1
by Keroanne
Summary: Yes, random one-shots of me. This is what I do during the game whilst I'm bored... or I'm just being a dork... whatever comes first. Twentieth story for anyone that cares!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Once, while I was at home alone, I played Twilight Princess. And this is what happened...**

**Disclaimer- Nope.**

Link walked inside the area-in-which-the-author-cannot-remember-what-it's-called-but-it-has-lots-of-cuccos-and-stuff.

Ignoring the odd comment that the author just made, Link stepped forward purposefully. He was going to do it. After all, he had wanted to for so long... so long...

He walked up to the man who owned all the cuccos, paid him the rupees, and then the man stepped aside. Little did he know what was about to unfold... Link smirked, his eyes dark...

He took out the Master Sword and began attacking the cuccos. Now, you might be wondering why he was doing that unless you were severely bored like the author and started attacking cuccos, wondering what would happen and if maybe a million cuccos would come and attack you.

What happens is if you attack them enough, you can gain control of them. IT'S AWESOME!

Anyways...

Link finally took control of one of them... he flew the cucco over the edge of the thing that the author still can't remember and sent it plummenting into Lake Hylia.

Again and again he did this, until every single one of the cuccos were gone, in Lake Hylia...

Then he walked over to the man and talked to him.

"Oh my goodness!" The man who owns the cuccos exclaimed. "They're gone! My cuccos are gone! I'm so sorry, but I can't help you right now..."

He turned away.

Link smirked again and jumped into the lake from where he stood.

It didn't even make a satisfying splash.

Darn.

**A/N- I hope you all enjoyed this bout of randomness. This is my twentieth story! Yay! Please, R&R, no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Ha ha! Misa back! Misa still bored! Misa writing! R&R, no flames!  
**

**Disclaimer- Uh uh...**

Link took out his fishing rod, grinning. Ganondorf didn't react. After all, he was a bunch of crap pixels. Link shouldn't even be grinning, but, after all, this is a fanfiction.

_Are you ready to feel hurt, Ganondork? _Link wondered in his mind. _If not, too bad._

Link threw his fishing-rod-end-of-pole-thing at Ganondorf. Of course, it just went through him. But...

He looked back at it.

Link brought out his sword.

Link hit Ganondorf.

He got hurt.

Nothing else happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for da review, The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule.**

**Disclaimer- Nope. Misa no own it.**

This chapter is slightly different. It's about what my big brother and I do when we're hyper... and stuff...

Characters:

Link-Keroanne1 (ME!!)

Midna-Big brother (He don't like it when I put his name on here. We's gonna call him BB cuz I'm lazy)

RandomAndAnnoyingFairyThatIsn'tUsuallyThere-Little Sister. (LS)

Now, let's begin!

* * *

"Ha ha, misa a wolfy, misa a wolfy!" Link/Keroanne1 screams.

"Shut up and go save the world, you idiot! And stop going around in circles! You're making me dizzy!" BB/Midna

"Hey, hey, hey, can I be in it?!" LS. "I wanna be Link's fairy!"

"Uh..." Link.

"Twilight-Beast-Things! Kill them them!" BB/Minda.

"Why should I- oh, crap, I died. Little sister of mine, you can't be her because you made me die."

"WHAT?! MOM! -- Won't let me play!!"

"Oh, crap..."

"... go kill them, Link!"

"Big bro, we stopped playing."

"What's your point? My best friend isn't here so I'm stuck with you guys."

"How wude."

**A/N- R&R, no flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Again! LA LA LA LA LA!**

**Disclaimer- Nope. Sorry.**

Once upon a time, Keroanne1 was playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

And she found out something.

YOU COULD HAVE A FIVE MINUTE TRAIL ON OCARINA OF TIME!!

She didn't know that.

So, she did it.

She was young Link.

She died.

She tried again.

She tried to kill Saria.

It didn't work.

She ran out of time.

She figuired out how to be old Link.

She killed the skeleton-things.

They came back.

She gave up.

She ran through Hyrule wildly.

She ran out of time.

Ever since then, she hasn't been able to get on.

But when she does...

There will be pain and despair unto the land.

Or maybe she'll just go to Hyrule Field.

Who knows?

Who cares?

**A/N- If you care, review! I've decided I don't care if you flame on this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-blah blah blah u vn cre?**

**Disclaimer-ie**

Once upon a time and stuff, Keroanne1 was being a dork.

AGAIN.

So, she turned Link into wolfy Link.

Minda was on his back.

So she ran around.

And around.

And around.

And around.

Then it got dark.

So Keroanne1 turned into a human and jumped into Lake Hylia.

She was at that one place before.

I forget what it's called.

The place where evil stuff is...

The Light Spirit guy.

Never mind.

So, she was swimming around and she found a cucco.

But she had used Midna to get there.

So how did the cucco get there?

Was it there from the last time she had been there?

We may never know.

**A/N- R&R, blah blah blah blah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- HEY, YA'LL! I IS GUNNA UPDAT NW!**

**DISCLAIMER- I LIKE BIG LETTERS BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**

Me: Hey, Mom, who's your favorite Zelda character?

Mom: Uh... I dunno.

Me: C'mon, just tell me!

Mom: The Stormtroopers.

Me: That's Star Wars.

Mom: I know.

Me: Okaaaay... do you like the cuccos?

Mom: Uh, sure.

Me: Okaaaay... what would you ask them if you if you could ask them again?

Mom: Why in the world would I ask a chicken anything?!

Little Sister: How about Zelda?

Mom: Oh, yeah, that Princess chick. Yeah, she's pretty cool.

Me: Okay, then what would you ask _her_?

Mom: Why her hair is so weird.

Me: Wha?

Mom: Her hair is really weird. I think it's weird.

Little Sister: So, if I did my hair like her, would you think it's weird?

Mom: Yup. And I'd also asked who did it, and why did you pay so much?

Me: Okaaaay... so, Little Brother, what would you ask?

Little Brother: I would ask Link how he glued his hat to his head.

Little Sister: What??

Me: Yeah, he has a magic hat. You didn't notice? Like, when you're wearing the Iron Boots and a big old magnet comes over you, and you twirl around and go upside down, you're hat doesn't fall off! It's so freaking COOOL!

Little Sister: Wow, I never noticed that...

Little Brother: Tackle Mom!

Mom: Wait, what?! GAAAHH!

Me: Ha ha ha!

**A/N- That's a conversation I had with some of my family a couple days ago...**


End file.
